minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Horoscopes
So I was looking up horoscopes fsr and I decided to look up Juliette's which is Gemini, and I figured it fit her really well, so here are the starsigns (and descriptions) of my characters. Aries (March 21-April 19) *'Character(s): '''Dylan, Charlie, Jackson As the first sign of the zodiac, the presence of an Aries almost always indicates the beginning of something energetic and boisterous. Not much holds this sign back. They're eager, dynamic, quick, and competitive. When it comes to getting the ball rolling, an Aries is the best. Pioneering everything from work-related projects to parties with friends, these folks go for the gusto.Aries *'Strengths:' Courage, determination, self-confidence, enthusiasm. *'Weaknesses:' Impatience, silly arguments, allowing fear to limit choices. *'Charismatic marks:' Athletic body, youthful attitude, a need to take the lead. *'Likes:' Comfortable clothes, taking the lead, physical challenges, individual sports. *'Dislikes:' Inactivity, delays, work that doesn't use one's talents. *'Best environment:' Any situation that requires action, courage in the face of fear, competition, and freedom of choice. Aries individuals are better outside being active than staying close to home. Taurus (April 20-May 20) *'Character(s): Rosemarie Strong, dependable Taurus leads the way when it comes to reaping the rewards of hard work. Lovers of everything that is fine and beautiful, Taureans surround themselves with material gains. This is a sensual, tactile sign. Touch is very important in everything from work to romance. Stable and conservative, Taureans are among the most reliable of the zodiac. While sometimes viewed as stubborn, this sign will plod along on a task until the very end, ensuring that everything is up to standard. They're highly creative and thoroughly enjoy making things with their own hands.Taurus *'''Strengths: Dependable, patient, musical, practical. *'Weaknesses:' Stubborn, uncompromising, possessive. *'Charismatic marks:' Solid, big bones, tendency to gain weight. *'Likes:' Gardening, cooking, working with hands, music, romance, high-quality clothing. *'Dislikes:' Sudden changes, complications, insecurity of any kind, synthetic fabrics. *'Best environment:' A secluded home close to nature. Good food is also important. Beauty and comfort are a must. Gemini (May 21-June 20) *'Character(s): '''Georgia, Jaime, Juliette Versatility is a great keyword for this dual sign. Expressive and quick-witted, the Gemini presents two distinctive sides to his or her personality, and you can never be sure with which one you're going to come face-to-face. On one hand, the Gemini can be outgoing, flirtatious, communicative, and ready for fun, fun, fun. Yet when the other twin is present, you can find this air sign contemplative, serious, restless, and even indecisive. Both twins are able to adapt to life's circumstances well, making them wonderful people to know. Things are never boring when a Gemini is on the scene.Gemini *'Strengths:' Curiosity, ability to share ideas, adaptable, affectionate, kind. *'Weaknesses:' Scattering energy in too many places at once, fickle in love, nervous, short attention span. *'Charismatic marks:' Expressive eyes, quick, bright, often small-boned, refined features. *'Likes:' Music, magazines, books, music, blogs, chats with nearly anyone, short trips around town. *'Dislikes:' Repetition and routine, being alone, being confined. *'Best environment:' Any busy neighborhood, places where people gather to gossip, bookstores, museums. Cancer (June 21-July 22) *'Character(s): Bryce, Adrian, Sam Deeply intuitive and sentimental, Cancer can be one of the most challenging Zodiac signs to get to know. Emotion runs strong for this sign, and when it comes to family and home, nothing is more important. Sympathetic and empathetic, Cancerians are greatly attuned to those around them. Devotion is the keyword for this sign, making them wonderfully sensitive people to be around.Cancer *'''Strengths: Compassion, emotional sensitivity, fierce protection of loved ones, tenacity. *'Weaknesses:' Manipulative, indirect conflict, clinging to the past, insecure, packrat. *'Charismatic marks:' Medium build, round face, prominent breasts, a tendency to take charge. *'Likes:' Relaxing near or in water, art, home-based hobbies, a good meal with friends, helping loved ones. *'Dislikes:' Strangers, revealing of personal life, any criticism of Mom. *'Best environment:' Cancer will always be most comfortable at home, close to family, familiar things, and dear friends. Leo (July 23-August 22) *'Character(s): '''Will, Connor (added bonus: Mini) When the mighty Lion enters center stage, everyone notices. This dramatic, creative, and outgoing sign has the keyword magnetism for good reason. Fiery and self-assured, a Leo's charm can be almost impossible to resist. Whether it's time spent with family and friends or efforts on the job scene, a Leo is going to bring a lot to the table.Leo *'Strengths:' Warmth, humor, pride, joy, creativity, passion, generosity. *'Weaknesses:' Arrogance, stubbornness, inflexibility, self-centeredness, laziness. *'Charismatic marks:' Regal manner, powerful, strong, muscular. *'Likes:' The theater, being admired, taking holidays, fun with friends, expensive things, bright colors. *'Dislikes:' Being ignored, facing difficult reality, not being king or queen. *'Best environment:' In the sun! Also any place where Leo has a chance to be creative or shine in front of others. Virgo (August 23-September 22) *'Character(s): Danny With an acute attention to detail, the Virgo is the sign in the zodiac most dedicated to serving. Their deep sense of the humane leads them to caregiving like no other, while their methodical approach to life ensures that nothing is missed. The Virgo is often gentle and delicate, preferring to step back and analyze before moving ahead.Virgo *'''Strengths: Practical, loyal, hardworking, analytical, kind. *'Weaknesses:' Worry, shyness, overly critical of self and others, all work and no play. *'Charismatic marks:' A certain, reserved manner marks the classic Virgo. Virgos are generally medium to slight in build. *'Likes:' Cleanliness, animals, healthy foods, books, nature. *'Dislikes:' Taking center stage, rudeness, asking for help. *'Best environment:' Virgo is most at home in the company of animals and close to nature. Virgo likes power and enjoys being the sidekick or indispensable assistant. Libra (September 23-October 22) *'Character(s): '''Tia "I balance" is the key phrase for this sign, and when it comes to keeping everything on an even keel, a Libran will lead the pack. Peace loving and judicial, this sign abhors being alone. Partnerships are very important for the Libran, especially those on a personal level. With their winning personalities and cooperative style, they aren't apt to be alone for long!Libra *'Strengths:' Social, fair-minded, cooperative, diplomatic, gracious. *'Weaknesses:' Indecisive, will carry a grudge, avoids confrontations, self-pity. *'Charismatic marks:' Attractive, graceful, medium build, no sharp features. *'Likes:' Harmony, sharing with others, gentleness, the outdoors. *'Dislikes:' Injustice, violence, conformity, and loudmouths. *'Best environment:' Any place that is beautiful where the company is harmonious. Very social and happiest doing things in the company of another. Scorpio (October 23-November 21) *'Character(s): Kai, Rory Beneath a controlled, cool exterior beats the heart of the deeply intense Scorpio. Passionate, penetrating, and determined, this sign will probe until they reach the truth. The Scorpio may not speak volumes or show emotions readily, yet rest assured there's an enormous amount of activity happening beneath the surface. Excellent leaders, Scorpions are always aware. When it comes to resourcefulness, this sign comes out ahead.Scorpio *'''Strengths: Passionate, stubborn, resourceful, brave, a true friend. *'Weaknesses:' Jealous, distrusting, secretive, violent, caustic. *'Charismatic marks:' An intense look in the eyes, muscular. *'Likes:' Truth, facts, being right, teasing, longtime friends, a grand passion, a worthy adversary. *'Dislikes:' Dishonesty, passive people, revealing secrets. *'Best environment:' Dark, sensuous places, any situation that offers power or rouses strong feelings. Sagittarius (November 22-December 21) *'Character(s): '''Diego, T.J. Matt, Brooke, Kimi Inquisitive and energetic, the Sagittarius is the traveler of the Zodiac. Their philosophical, broad-minded approach to life motivates them to wander far and wide in the search for the meaning of life. Extroverted, optimistic, and enthusiastic, it can be almost impossible to keep the Sagittarius down. They love change. In fact, change is essential for this sign to feel their best.Sagittarius *'Strengths:' Great sense of humor, idealistic, generous. *'Weaknesses:' Will say anything no matter how undiplomatic, promises more than can deliver, can be impatient to the point of rudeness. *'Charismatic marks:' Open and interested. Generally tall, strong legs. Clothes for comfort, not style. Women act in a "tomboy" manner. *'Likes:' Travel, being outdoors, freedom, philosophy. *'Dislikes:' Details, being constrained, off-the-wall theories, clingy people. *'Best environment:' Outside, on the move. Capricorn (December 22-January 19) *'Character(s): Sofia, Lauren, Chad When it comes to professionalism and traditional values, Capricorn wins hands-down. This practical sign loves to tackle life in the most conventional of ways, leaving no stone unturned. Considered the most serious-minded of the signs, the Capricorn possesses an independence that allows for considerable progress both personally and on the job.Capricorn *'''Strengths: Responsible, good managers, disciplined, self-control, dark sense of humor. *'Weaknesses:' Know-it-all, unforgiving, condescending, expecting the worst. *'Charismatic marks:' Medium build, can get in shape with effort but tends to be a bit soft. *'Likes:' Family, tradition, quality craftsmanship, understated status, music. *'Dislikes:' Almost everything at some point. *'Best environment:' Positive work situation, urban environments with culture and style, anyplace to be in charge. Aquarius (January 20-February 18) *'Character(s): '''Lian, Monika, Piper Aquarians present themselves in one of two ways. One on hand, you’ll see someone who is shy, and quiet. On the other, an Aquarian can be boisterous, eccentric, and energetic. Both are deep thinkers with a love of helping others. Highly intellectual, this is a sign of fierce independence that prizes intuition tempered with logic. Both personality types have an uncanny ability to see both sides of an argument without prejudice, making them excellent problem-solvers. While very much attuned to the energies around them, Aquarians have a deep need to take time out alone and away to rejuvenate themselves. The keyword for this sign is imagination. The Aquarian can see a world of possibilities even when there appears to be none.Aquarius *'Strengths:' Progressive, original, humanitarian, independent. *'Weaknesses:' Runs from emotional expression, uncompromising, temperamental, aloof. *'Charismatic marks:' Good looks, beautiful eyes, angular faces, thin build. *'Likes:' Fun with friends, fighting for causes, helping others, intellectual conversation, a good listener. *'Dislikes:' Limitations, being lonely, broken promises, dull or boring situations, people who disagree with them. *'Best environment:' Any gathering of people to exchange ideas. Pisces (February 19-March 20) *'Character(s): Holly, Tamika, Mingan, Carrie, Nadia, Kieran, Nivedita "Understanding" is a most appropriate keyword for this gentle, affectionate sign. Easygoing and generally accepting of others around them, Pisceans are often found in the company of a variety of different personalities. Their willingness to give of themselves emotionally lends to an aura of quiet empathy. A Pisces is comforting to be around. While not likely to be the leader, this sign's presence is strong and vibrant in any cause they put their hearts into.Pisces *'''Strengths: Intuitive, compassionate, artistic, gentle, wise, musical. *'Weaknesses:' Can be a victim or martyr, fearful, overly trusting, sad, desire to escape reality. *'Charismatic marks:' Soft, sometimes frail to medium build. Face easily shows emotion. *'Likes:' Spiritual themes, time alone, visual media, time to sleep, romance, music, swimming. *'Dislikes:' Know-it-alls, the past coming back to haunt, being criticized, cruelty of any kind. *'Best environment:' On or near water, especially the sea. The movie theater. References